Unexpected saviour
by kitty132383
Summary: 1/ Bianca can feel something stalking her and her brother. Backed up in an alleyway, will anyone come and save her? 2/ Annabeth's feelings after Percy has gone missing. 3/Hazel is alone in her first few days of camp. She doesn't mind, until someone sees her, by chance, and she realizes how happy she is that she's not lonely anymore.
1. You Learn Something Everyday

**A/N: Written for the Pick a number, get a character challenge. **

* * *

Bianca bit her lip. It was a bad habit of hers, something she did unconsciously when she was nervous or scared. Right now, it was a bit of both.

"Come on, Nico, hurry up." She muttered under her breath, gaze darting from side to side. Beside her, Nico struggled to keep up with her longer strides as she began walking faster.

"What's wrong Bianca?" he asked. "Where are we going?"

_Anywhere but here. _She didn't answer and sped up a bit more. They were walking home from school like any other day when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. At first, she didn't think anything of it but as the foreboding feeling increased, she was getting more and more sure that they were being stalked by someone.

She stopped suddenly. Her fear was now rolling off her in waves as she realized she had walked into a dead ended valley. As the adrenaline pumped through her, Bianca barely notice Nico tugging on her hand.

'_We're going to die.' _She thought frantically, _'We're going to die in this stinky smelly alleyway with only a beggar to witness our murders.' _

The footsteps came closer. Nico had stopped moving and was staring wide-eyed at the entrance. The first thing that registered in her mind was that the person was far too tall to be human. Her second thought was that he only had _one eye_.

The man grinned down at them with crooked and yellowed teeth, raising what seemed to be a large wooden club. He swung.

Bianca had a near death grip on her brother's arm as they both flinched and waited for the impact. It never came. Instead, what she heard was a large smacking sound and then dust exploded onto her face. Spluttering, she glanced up at her rescuer. It was another very tall teenager. He smiled kindly at them and carefully brushed them off and introduced himself as Tyson.

Bianca simply nodded in a daze as she tried not to think of what just happened. There was no body in the alleyway.

Nico was simply bouncing in glee, having already recovered from the experience and now asking a tornado of questions. Bianca, still jumpy and wary, was relieved when their saviour mentioned he had somewhere he needed to be and promptly left.

She gripped her brother's arm again and practically dragged him outside.

'_I'm hallucinating,' _she thought to herself, _'there's no possible way for me to see not just one, but two people with one eye.'_

The two siblings soon returned to their safe, cozy house and it wasn't long before they forgot the experience all together.

A month later, she would meet someone by the name of Percy Jackson and she would recall everything. But for now, her ignorance was her strength and she revelled in it.


	2. Berry

**A/N: Quick drabble written for the Friendship Competition on the PJO Fanfiction Challenges Forum.**

* * *

Annabeth stared out into the sea; her normally sharp grey eyes were dulled with grief. It was unhealthy to be doing this to herself… she knew that. But, she couldn't stop thinking about Percy. Worrying and mentally berating him; it was something she had been doing since she met him at age 12. Even then, he had been a goofy idiot. But he was still _her _goofy idiot and she missed him.

Hearing a rustle beside her, her knife was immediately in her hands.

"Woah!" Grover said, startled, raising his hands in an act of peace. "Easy there."

Annabeth relaxed. "Hey Grover," she greeted. "Sorry about that."

The boy smiled at her. "It's fine, no sweat."

He settled himself in the sand beside her and leaned back on his hands. They stayed like that for a while, drinking in the other's company. Between Percy's disappearance and Jason's arrival, things had been pretty hectic and they hadn't been able to see each other in a while.

"You were thinking about Percy just now, weren't you?" He said out of the blue.

Annabeth sighed, and nodded. He knew her too well. "Yeah…"

"We'll find him soon, you know."

"I know. It's just so—" Annabeth gestured with her hands, not sure how to express her feelings.

Grover nodded in understanding, and then reached into his pocket and took a small object. He offered it to her. "Berry?" he asked. "It'll make you feel better."

She stared at the fruit, then threw her head back and laughed. Grover watched her, face slightly disgruntled. After she had a good laugh, she stood up and stretched. Her muscles were sore from sitting down too long. With the first true smile in months on her face, she turned to Grover again.

"Come on, let's go. I don't have time to be moping around like this. We have a warship to build!"


	3. By Chance

_Written for the Weekly Pairings Competition._

* * *

Hazel sat quietly by herself in one of the various gardens that littered Camp Jupiter. She hadn't in the place for long, and managed to get herself lost within a matter of minutes. But, it was nice here without anyone bothering her. She didn't have to worry about supressing her powers, or having another black-out either. Maybe it was better this way, being alone…

She sighed, looking out at the roses in front of her. Hazel mentally berated herself for thinking such thoughts when she had gotten a second chance in life.

A light rustling sound came from behind her and she tensed. Her eyes narrowed, resisting the impulse the yell out while she cautiously stood up. With a loud cry and crash, a large boy came crashing in front of her. He glanced up at sheepishly with his cheeks tinged pink.

"Sorry about that… I tripped."

Hazel nodded mutely in disbelief. He tripped? The idea was so absurd in a place filled with warriors. Squinting slightly at him, he looked vaguely familiar. Hazel thought she glimpsed him while being introduced to her new Cohort. What was his name again? Fred, or something like that.

"M-my name's Frank by the way," he continued, "You're Hazel right?"

Ah, so that was his name. She simple continued staring at him, not sure what to make of his personality. He glanced at the ground awkwardly.

Hazel sighed quietly to herself. Deeming him harmless, she settled back down on the bench. Lost within the confines of her mind, she didn't notice when he picked himself off the ground and sat next to her.

Blinking at the sudden weight, she turned to face the baby-faced boy.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, cringing at how unfriendly her voice sounded.

Frank fidgeted a bit. "W-well, I thought I would keep you company since you're alone. I mean, if you don't mind?"

Shaking her head, she smiled softly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad in this place after all.


End file.
